


Of Androids and Aliens

by insomniatic_colors



Category: South Park
Genre: Arguing, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Creek Week, Creek Week 2018, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Making Out, Realistic relationship, dating stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniatic_colors/pseuds/insomniatic_colors
Summary: Prompt for Day 2 of Creek Week (Androids/Aliens)Typical night at the Tucker house. Tweek, Craig, a movie, and some dumb argument. Why? Who knew. Would it end well? It always did, and Craig wouldn't want it any other way.





	Of Androids and Aliens

"Androids are obviously stronger. They're practically walking nukes, fucktard!"

"You're the fucktard! A-Aliens have access to technology we've can't even imagine and androids are limited by programming!" 

How the argument had started no one could say. One second the pair had been watching some random western movie on Netflix and the next it was verbal World War III. If he was honest Craig didn't really give two shits about androids or aliens, especially not which of the two would win in some big showdown that would never happen, but at this point it was a matter of pride; like hell was he going to pussy out. 

"Who says they're smarter than us? Aliens could just be intergalactive r-tards with flashy toys. Androids can be programmed with endless capacity for knowledge expansion. They're like people but actually cool!" It was obvious Tweek was getting pretty pissy by that point. Having let out a trademark scream in frustration Craig merely smirked, it was just a matter of time. Just a little bit more and he'd crack, he just knew it. "I mean even _humans_ outsmart aliens in all those movies. How many times have they ever _actually_ won? Androids on the other hand-..." Before could say another word Craig was startled into an abrupt silence. Eyes having snapped from their idle position amongst the dots on the ceiling to the boy who had suddenly appeared on his lap he stared intently. Shoulders subconsciously pressed back into the couch he coughed some as his train of thought suddenly veered off track; goddamit, it wasn't fair. Breathing slowed slightly as his eyes slid up and down the familiar figure he couldn't help the thoughts that filtered through his horny teenage brain; how was Tweek so sexy without even trying? The fire in his eyes didn't help either, the rage might have even made the whole situation even hotter. However, that same fire in his boyfriend's eyes made it pretty damn clear that the dirty thoughts were exclusive to him alone. Tweek's mind hadn't left the topic at hand and he was still fully prepared to fight over it. 

"You know what? Okay, whatever, fine. Androids are perfect and aliens suck old man balls. You fucking happy now?" Honestly, Tweek had no idea. Without thinking arms lifted of their own accord as Craig snaked them tightly around his partner's slim, yet solid, shoulders. 

"...Maybe," he breathed, tone more mysterious than anything. Cockiness all but lost the blond was definitely caught off guard. If it had been anyone but him he had no doubt he'd be sporting a black eye right about now. Lanky body tensed anxiously, most likely from the sudden change in atmosphere, Craig lifted his legs up to thoroughly encase the other's core. Repositiong them ever so slightly closer, allowing the heat from their bodies to effectively merge. 

"H-Hey," Tweek sputtered, indignance more than obvious, "You think you can just be a dick then-..."

"Yeah." The interruption was blunt and direct, eyes calmer than ever. Cheeks flushed to a deep shade of scarlet from a mixture of embarassment and anger the blond's mouth snapped shut. As much as he knew his boyfriend wanted to stay mad Craig wasn't really feeling it anymore. The time for theatrics was over, he had more important things on his mind. "C'mon, babe, you can't be that butthurt." Shifting just enough to lean forward he chuckled as their foreheads bumped. Loose black strands mingled with with messy gold ones as previously independant souls started to meld into one big jumbled mess of limbs. Gradually the tension twisted through the air began to melt away, Tweek's petulance giving way to the adoration he always felt just beneath the surface. That was definitely more like it. Obviously he wasn't the only one not genuinely dedicated to the imaginary argument. 

"You suck..." The jab was almost inaudible but it was the raven needed to hear. Careful not to startle the other he leaned forward one final time, aggressively capturing his boyfriend's lips in a heated kiss. Tweek may have been annoyed at first but within seconds the irritation melted away, replace with unmasked passion. Previously idle arms snapped around Craig's middle, pressing against his partner's already eager form in heated excitement. While they had never gone all the way Craig could only imagine how fucking amazing it would be. 

Even with clothes on their bodies just fit. Without being told they knew just where and how to touch, it was unbelievable. Lips meshed messily as the two shared breath after breath, bodies enveloped in a familiar warmth. Fingers briefly toyed with the hem of Tweek's gray pajama top, teasing the chilled skin beneath, before their usual retreat. He knew how the other felt about extreme intimacy and today wasn't the day to try and stretch the boundaries. No matter how fucking hot he looked with his eyes pressed shut and skin flushed in ecstasy. This was perfect, Tweek was goddamn perfect, and he knew that mean it would be worth it in the end. Fucking hell, it already was. 

Tongues brushed shyly as the pair slowly drew apart, the silence comfortable and no longer loaded and ready to blow. The final shots sounded in the background as the movie they had only half watched gave its big finale and credits rolled. Craig swallowed slowly before he drew his attention from the boy in front of him and toward the screen in the background. Maybe he should turn the thing off, it wasn't like they were going to be using it anymore. Without a word he extended his fingers toward the remote one cushion over but didn't quite make it. A jolt shot through his body, a shocked curse escaped his lips, as Tweek's hand slapped down over his own. 

"Hold on!" He squeaked, eyes glowing as though he had just had the biggest epiphany of his young life, "What if...they Aliens _were_ androids. Then they'd be able to learn everything in the universe and could totally annihilate the basic ass human-droids!" Craig was speechless. Unable to tear his eyes from his partner's glowing figure he found himself at a complete loss. 

"...son of a bitch." God _DAMN_ he was in deep.


End file.
